youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Russian Blue
Russian Blue is a female blue cat seen in SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" and SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase". She is the noted socialite and the self-described "attractive owner of the S.S. Deadweight." She is a major antagonist, being "obviously in cahoots with William the Kid," as described by Monkey Penny. '' ''Her name is a pun on the cat breed of the same name. SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Russian Blue appears in all versions of the storyline, but she is only important in the Car Chase storyline. In all storylines, speaking to Russian Blue grants SPY Fox the Russian Blue talk balloon, which he can or must use on Monkey Penny. In the Car Chase Path, it is revealed she is obsessed with the tango and it is the only music to which she will dance. When Monkey Penny reveals Blue's association with Kid, SPY Fox is given Walter Wireless and is assigned to slip him into Blue's purse. To do this, Fox must obtain a sheet of waltz music form the conductor on the ship and trade it for a sheet of tango music from Johnny Gecko and discreetly slip it onto the conductor's stand aboard the S.S. Deadweight. Upon hearing the music, Blue gets put into a trance and begins to dance with Fox, allowing him to place Wireless into her purse before the dance ends. Shortly after the dance, Russian Blue will leave. After reaching Kid's lair, she finds out about Walter Wireless being in her purse, but rather than squish him, Russian Blue dropped him and left into the secret passageway to Kid's lair and (according to Wireless) said something about an exterminator. Once Spy Fox makes it past the eye machine by wearing a N.O.G. jumpsuit, Spy Fox hears footsteps and hides in the boxes. Russian Blue then appears with William the Kid and is ordered to hide the diode or Key Wallet or destroy a piece of paper containing the location of the Punch Card because it's the only thing to stop the Milky Weapon of Destruction. Russian Blue leaves to do so after Kid reveals that he already deposited the money into her bank account and thanks for her help. SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" Russian Blue was seen stealing the Prized Limburger Cheese from the Musuem until Spy Fox and Professor Quack caught her red-handed. She gets away in her car making Spy Fox chase after her in his Spy Scooter. Spy Fox chases her all over the world. At the ending of the game, Russian Blue starts to become thirsty so she stops by a nearby restaurant to order a drink. Spy Fox then shows up and gives her a drink but it turns out to be well hidden hand cuffs. It is then revealed that Professor Quack is in charge of the restaurant. Spy Fox then sends Russian Blue to jail after returning the Limburger Cheese back to the museum. Trivia *According to Monkey Penny and the Spy Corp database, Russian Blue's known felonies are indecent tangoing, dancing with intense tango, jay-tangoing, and tangoing out of season, all of which she was aquitted from. Gallery 03221.png 03341.png 03403.png 03654.png 03655.png Large-2-640x350.jpg References Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" Characters Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Characters Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:Freddi Fish Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:SPY Fox Villains Category:Freddi Fish Villains Category:Villains Category:Animals